


Count On It.

by glasswrks



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasswrks/pseuds/glasswrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Copyright:</b> Jan 16 – 31st 2012<br/><b>Show Disclaimer:</b> The characters from "Ugly Betty" are derived from "Yo so Betty, la fea," which was created by Fernando Gaitan. The following companies produce the show: Silent H Prod/Ventanarosa Productions/Touchstone Television in association with Reveille Productions and it is presented by ABC television. The Executive - Co-Executive producers are: Salma Hayek, Silvio Horta, Marco Pennette, Ben Silverman, James Hayman and Jose Tamez.<br/><b>Author's Disclaimer:</b> Let's face it, I don't own UB or any of the characters, back story, etc. I'm not making a cent from it - if I did, I'd buy a new computer and some other things. The story; along with any original characters are mine though... I think. Darn those pesky copyright laws.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Count On It.

**Author's Note:**

> **Copyright:** Jan 16 – 31st 2012  
>  **Show Disclaimer:** The characters from "Ugly Betty" are derived from "Yo so Betty, la fea," which was created by Fernando Gaitan. The following companies produce the show: Silent H Prod/Ventanarosa Productions/Touchstone Television in association with Reveille Productions and it is presented by ABC television. The Executive - Co-Executive producers are: Salma Hayek, Silvio Horta, Marco Pennette, Ben Silverman, James Hayman and Jose Tamez.  
>  **Author's Disclaimer:** Let's face it, I don't own UB or any of the characters, back story, etc. I'm not making a cent from it - if I did, I'd buy a new computer and some other things. The story; along with any original characters are mine though... I think. Darn those pesky copyright laws.

* * *

Daniel Meade smiled as he shook his head. Even after all these years Betty still had some self-doubt. He could not understand – no, maybe he could. After all the years they had worked together at Mode, surrounded by model. He ran his hand through his hair, _‘Let’s not forget all those women you dated.’_ he berated himself as he thought back to some of the things he had put Betty through.

Still he would make it his life’s mission to rectify the matter. To let her know, so she never had any doubts; no second guessing. _‘She’s so beautiful.’_ he mused.

“Daniel, what are you smiling about?” Betty asked.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” He replied as he stepped towards her, stopping mere inches from brushing up against her.

“Stop it,” Betty told him. “You know you don’t have to say that every day don’t you?”

“You’re right, I don’t have to, I want to. I want to you to know it as deeply as I do,” he told her as he raised his hand and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. “And, I wouldn’t change anything about you, ever. Do you know why?”

Betty smiled, “I think I might have a clue.”

Daniel chuckled, “Really?” He brought Betty into his arms. “Do tell,” he whispered in her ear, delighted at the slight shiver he felt.

“Do you know what?”

He pulled back, momentarily becoming enchanted by her eyes. The love he saw in them made his head swim. Her emotions were there for anyone to see, if they truly looked.

“What?” he asked bending closer, her lips drawing him in closer. It was his turn to shiver and his eyes closed involuntarily when he felt her hands in his hair.

“Daniel.”

He reluctantly opened his eyes, “Yes Sweetheart.”

“You talk too much,” Betty told him before closing the brief distance between them.

 _‘Amazing.’_ Daniel thought before being swept up in the rising tide of love, devotion and a sense of belonging took his breath away.

Betty could not help but tug at Daniel’s hair, feeling him holding her closer, his hand drifting to the back of her neck, dipping her slightly changing the angel of their kiss.

She heard him moan and a part of her was amazed that she was able to do this. Even after being married for five years, it had not gotten old.

She did not think it ever would.

 _‘I could kiss her all day if she’d let me.’_ Daniel mused as their kiss gradually changed in intensity becoming longer, deeper, his heart racing in his chest.

Without realizing how or when, he had moved them so that Betty’s back was against the wall. He was about to continue his oral prowess when he felt her hands pushing against his chest.

His body protested – his eyes fluttered open, he felt himself growl as his eyes focused on Betty’s face. Her cheeks were flushed – her breath was ragged and those lips... moist, plump. He gasped as she ran her tongue over them.

Before he had a chance to go after it he heard Betty’s voice.

“We can’t,” Betty said. She stared at Daniel, the wanton look on his face made her resolve falter albeit momentarily.

“Why not?” He answered, his voice deeper as his arousal, his need for Betty was pounding in his veins.

 _‘Yeah Why not?’_ Betty asked herself. _‘Really, what would another five – ten – twenty minutes harm?’_

“Mom! Dad! I’m hungry!”

“Umm, that’s why,” Betty said, slightly disappointed by the interruption.

“We’ll be right down Josh,” Daniel called out.

“Okay.”

Daniel leaned forward and rested his forehead against Betty’s. “We’ll continue this later,” he whispered.

Betty quickly kissed him before ducking under his arms, her laughter ringing in the air. “Count on it,” she said smiling. “Okay Josh... what do you want for breakfast?” she asked as she left the room.

“You are so beautiful,” Daniel told Betty’s retreating figure.

 

The End.


End file.
